


I'm a mess, do girls like that?

by IdeaOfStars



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, It's very late, They're both soft, a drabble really, and i have not done my homework, and im not sorry, can you tell I miss my bbs, im very tired, its cute, its short, josie is a mess around hot girls, just like go with it, look i don't know either, no powers au, only solution?, penelope is confused but Into It, this is complete self indulgent fluff, write some posie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeaOfStars/pseuds/IdeaOfStars
Summary: Josie's a clumsy mess. Turns out, being a clumsy mess can be beneficial when it comes to cute girls, girls like Penelope Park.





	I'm a mess, do girls like that?

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight, I'm not gonna edit this no sense pretending i am and I'm writing this because I wanna write something but I'm not prepared to finish the other fic i've got going on rn. . Uh it's cute. The girls are awkward and clumsy and adorable. That's all I got all mistakes are mine and again it is NOT edited at all, okay hope you like it!

Josie scrambled up the stairs, her tower of boxes swaying precariously. She probably shouldn’t have tried to carry all of them at once, one stacked haphazardly on top of the other, but she’d be damned if she had to make two trips. Cursing her stubbornness, Josie shifted her grip on the boxes, they were now situated in front of her body. A wise choice stability wise, but it severely limited her ability to see what was in front of her.

“If there was ever a time for Murphy’s law.” She grumbled under her breath. Of all the times for the worst to happen, now would be the most inconvenient. It’s taken her five minutes to get the boxes into their current stack and she just wanted to get them to her dorm with as little hiccups as possible. But, as luck(and Murphy’s law) would have it, a hiccup just happened to occur, ten feet from her dorm. A hiccup in the form of a raven-haired girl, one who seemed to have the same plan as Josie; too many boxes, too little trips, and far too little visibility. Josie heard her footsteps too late and just before she could call out a warning, the two slammed into each other. Boxes flew in all directions and the girls crashed to the floor. _Of fucking course_ , Josie thought, _so close, yet so far_. Josie took a second to regain her bearings and when she looked over she found the other girl shaking her head, eyebrows high on her face. She apparently also had not been anticipating colliding with anyone else today.

“Shit man, I am so sorry. I should have said something.” The other girl apologized, scrambling to her feet before offering Josie a hand.

 _Oh. She’s cute._ Josie blinked in surprise and shook her head, falling in love on the first day of college was not in her five-year plan. Of course, she wasn’t in love, she didn’t believe in love at first sight or well, first collision. Just because the other girl was absolutely stunning and her face was lighting up with the cutest, confused grin did not mean she was in love. Her pounding heart, sweaty palms and rapidly reddening face meant nothing. Obviously.

“Hey, I didn’t like, knock some of your screws loose or anything, right?” The girl’s chuckle pulled Josie from her internal debate. She took the offered hand and the girl pulled her up.

“No, no of course not.” Josie squeaked. She cringed internally, great, first she’d run into the girl and now she was playing at being a braindead mouse. “I was just startled, didn't exactly start my day planning on creating an abstract art exhibit of boxes in this hall, y’know.” The girl gave her an odd look then laughed.

“Ah well, really who does. First time for everything.”

“Uh yeah, I guess.” Josie rubbed her neck, looking anywhere but the other girl, who now that they were both standing, was really short. There was no way she had been carrying that many boxes without tipping over. God this girl was cute. Her dark hair was pulled into the smallest bun Josie had ever seen. A loose tank tucked into black running shorts and small hands fiddled with a bracelet. The girl waved a hand in front of Josie’s face, effectively stopping her slow inspection.

“OoKay. I’m Penelope. Penelope Park. And you are?”

“Where are my manners,” Josie straightened up and stuck her hand out. “Josie Saltzman. Pleased to meet you.” Penelope shook Josie's hand, her grip was strong and Josie could have sworn their hands fit together perfectly. Pulling her hand away before she could embarrass herself any further, the tall girl looked around the hall. “We should probably clean this up huh?”

“I’d suggest it.” Penelope grinned at Josie and her heart fluttered. Deciding now was not the best time to dissect that, Josie motioned to one half of the hall. “I’ll take this side, you take that and we’ll meet in the middle to sort?”

“Works for me.” The girls began collecting boxes and piling them in a heap in the middle of the hall. They worked in tandem, their bodies paralleling each other despite the fact that they’d only just met. Every so often, Josie would brush an arm against Penelope and they’d both ignore the goosebumps it caused. Penelope would catch Josie’s eye a moment or two later and wink. Josie would turn and hide the blush that crept up her face but she was sure the other girl saw it. Hell, it might’ve been why she kept doing it.

Setting down her final set of boxes, Josie took a deep breath and turned to meet Penelope in the middle. Somehow they had to sort through the boxes and find which belonged to them. A daunting task given the fact that all the boxes were the same nondescript cardboard with the only differences being the handwriting.

“Well, this’ll be fun.” Penelope drawled, crossing her arms. Josie shrugged and sat down, pulling a small box from the pile, she turned it to read the neat cursive. “Desk Stuff. Okay, I didn’t even need to read that. The handwriting is way too nice to be mine.” Penelope chuckled.

“Please. Pretty girl like you, it can’t be that bad” _Was Penelope flirting? With her? Not possible_ , Josie thought. There was no way.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Josie picked up a box with messy words scrawled across it. Turning it so the other girl could see it, she tapped the letters. “This is mine. It really is that bad.”

Penelope’s eyes widened and she stifled a laugh. “Okay, maybe you’re right.”

“What do you mean maybe? This shit’s illegible.”

“You said it, not me.” Penelope put her hands up in mock surrender, drawing a laugh from the other girl. She seemed to be causing that laugh a lot, almost as if she was seeking it out, trying to make Josie laugh. It was working however, it was also causing Josie serious doubts about her love at first sight theory.

A comfortable silence filled the air as the two worked, separating the boxes into piles. Messy letters blending into one another split from carefully penciled script. The stacks grew, and as the box heap in the middle dwindled, so did the girls’ time together. Even though she knew she had a to-do list a mile long, Josie found herself not wanting this time to end. Penelope seemed to feel the same and sighed.

Placing the last box in her pile, the short girl spoke up. “Y’know, I had fun sorting boxes with you. I’m glad we ran into each other. Literally.”

“Me too.” Josie smiled at Penelope and she grinned back. The girls stood up and gathered their respective things. Penelope somehow picked up her tower of boxes, it waved a little then steadied itself.

“I honestly had no idea that not paying attention to what I’m doing was all it took to meet a pretty girl. I’d say I should have done this sooner, but then I would have met you so I guess it’s a win. I’ll see you around Jojo.” Penelope smirked and sauntered down the hall, leaving Josie standing alone, wondering if she was dreaming. Penelope had definitely been flirting, _and_ she came up with a nickname.

“Okay, so she’s going to be the death of me.” Josie announced as she stared at the girl’s retreating figure, eyes wide. Just as she turned the corner, Penelope looked back. She met Josie’s eyes and winked, causing the taller girl to groan. That was one way to start a school year, and if Penelope wandered her way into Josie’s life again, something Josie had no doubt she’d do, then she was in for one hell of a freshman year.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know there is literally no good synonym for box? Cause I found that out. All jokes aside, I do hope you like this lil thing. Lemme know and enjoy the rest of your day/night.


End file.
